


Longing or Hope

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting/Marking, Double Penetration, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, sex with ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: What happens after Papa The Third's sermons on his favorite subject....desire.
Relationships: Cowbell Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Special Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Longing or Hope

Everyone had left mass after Papa Emeratius the Third gave a riveting sermon tonight. Desire was the main focus and he worked up all the Siblings into a frenzy. It was sure to be plenty of action back at the dorms. But not for you. You have the duty of cleaning the church tonight. 

Spraying down the pews, mopping the floors, and dusting the alter. Sweat beading from your brow as you work. Only stopping to enjoy a naughty thought that whirled around in your head for a few moments. Just enough time to catch your breath and start with your work again. 

So busy that you didn’t notice the ghoul standing in the corner off to the side of the alter. He cleared his throat to get your attention. Startled you turn around and see him. Your heart felt frozen in time as you recognized the highlighted symbol but wasn’t sure if it was Alpha or Special.

“Sorry to interrupt your work, Sister. I was just ...walking around.”

The tone of the voice let you know that it was in fact Special Ghoul and you end up blushing a bit. He rarely makes an appearance, always busy handling interviews for Papa and working schedules around. 

“I can come back later to finish up if you need some time to pray.”

You find yourself gliding towards him. Stepping into the light for him to see. The crinkles at the outer corners of his alluring green eyes show that he’s smiling. 

“No, please stay.” he extended his hand and you take it.

‘I must admit that I was wanting to come to you. I was lucky enough to be here for Papa’s sermon and I started to think...You are one of the few that don’t come clamoring around the Project ghouls. Are you afraid of us?”

“Oh no. I...I just figured that you have sure a great pick of Brothers and Sisters...I would...get lost in the fry.” 

Looking down at your shoes and feeling so embarrassed that you just want to disappear into nothingness.

Special take his thumb and pointer finger to life up your chin to meet his gaze. So mesmerizing that you almost forget to inhale. 

“I felt your desire calling out to me tonight. I know you want to give in to it, right?”

“Lord below yes” you whisper.

His mask transforms in that instant, molding into a face with the same silver-ish tone, and a mouth about that distinguished pointy chin. His hair is still silver but now flows are he moves closer to you. And you inch closer to his lips and you feel his breath on you. You move just a fraction and feel the smoothness of his lips. Darting your tongue out begging for entry and he grants it.

Deep and tantalizing you escape into it. His hand goes up to cradle the back of your head. Pulling back to only bite at his bottom lip. His other hand caressing your supple ass. In heat of passion, you start to undo the buttons of his belt and then his jacket. Your fingers can’t seem to get them open fast enough.

You both break away to tear off each other’s barrier of clothing and they go flying somewhere around the alter. Special goes in for another kiss ass he lifts up and sets you down on the place where all eyes were focused on just a little while ago. His hands cup your cheeks and then subtly go down to your neck. Fingertips massage your pulse points and a gentle yet firm squeeze.

You moan into his mouth and you can feel him smile. He does it again a bit harder and it only makes you wetter. He can smell your arousal and it only spurs him on to do it again. Knowing he could end you with just a fraction of pressure, fans your flames.

Special lets his hands ease down to your perky breasts. Kneading them as your nipples react to his touch. His mouth has released your lips and is now lavishing attention to your neck and shoulders. When he takes a breather is when you give him the same treatment.

“Lovely Sister, what else do you desire?”

The sound of footsteps approach and Special looks in that direction. He cocks an eyebrow and then looks to you.

“Interesting choice.” Special coos into your ear.

“Cowbell Ghoul, come join in the fun.”

As Cowbell walks closer to the alter, he sheds his uniform piece by piece. Completely naked in his ghoul form with your back to him.

“Do you want me in my true form as well?” Special pulls your head away from him gently.

“Yesss” you hiss.

Cowbell’s tail trails up your back and wraps around your neck. His claws draw light patterns on your back. Leaning into your ear, you can feel his body heat. 

“Thanks for the invite, Love. I was starting to feel very lonely tonight.”

He leans your head back and kisses you hungrily. You feel Special’s claws push you back carefully. Adjusting you to where you’re lying flat on your back. Your legs spread open and dangling off the edge.

“Show us. Show us what you want us to do to you.”

Your hand caresses Cowbell’s face before it travels down to your mound. You spread open your labia and both ghouls moan out in ecstasy. Your smell flows through the room and the delicious aroma makes the ghouls cocks twitch. Precum about to drip and be waisted but before it does, you take your tongue to catch the drip. When you are done with one, you turn to the other and gather up his drip and rub it on your engorged clit.

The slickness made you feel weak in the knees. You moan and cry out as you pleasure yourself while the two ghouls watch you, waiting for their turn. Jacking themselves slowly as to not cum fast, grunts and gowls echo, and deep breathing fills the room.

“Cum for us, Sister.” Cowbell growls out

You pick up the pace as you rub, flick, and smack your pussy. Enjoying the abuse and getting off on them watching you. You scream out as your core shatters into a million pieces. They both rush to your cunt. One tongue fucks you while the other licks at your clit. You don’t know which one is doing what but you beg them not to stop.

They bring to orgasms five more times before letting you calm yourself. Your eyes are blurry from happy tears and you feel yourself glowing from the inside.

“I want you both to fill me up. I need to feel you both inside me. Please, fuck me.” you whimper.

“Your wish is our command.” Special bows to you.

He produces a bottle of lube out of thin air and hands it to Cowbell. They adjust you and Special is hovering above you while Cowbell squirts the lube. The coldness of it on your sensitive skin thrills you. You have never done with two humans so to have two ghouls be your first time feels so right. 

Special enters you slowly, only stopping after the head is in, letting you get comfortable. Cowbell glides his claw in and goes painfully slow as to not hurt you. You nod to Special to continue and he does until he is balls deep into you. You hear faint ringing and it is only now do you see that his nipples are pierced and have small cowbells in them.

Both ghouls drool on you as they are hungry for your release but they hold off to make sure that you’re fine with everything. Cowbell withdrawals his claw and adds lube to himself. Special stops so Cowbell can line himself up and pushes into you. You moan out as you feel him. He doesn’t have the girth that Special does but he does have length.

They both are jackhammering you and you couldn’t be happier. You focus on both ghouls but as they go faster, their faces blur together. Your core explodes again and you almost push them both out, body convulsing in the pleasure. But they don’t stop and keep fucking you throughout your high. 

“Mark me. Make you yours. I belong to both of you.”

Special marks your neck as Cowbell puts his mark on your hip. The pain hits your nerve endings and causes you to orgasm again. Only this time, your ghouls follow suit. Their hot demon seed spilling into you.

All three of you spend the next six hours doing it all over again.

\The End/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
